Just One Day
by 71088wolf
Summary: Just one day.. if I can be with you. Can you please stay with me?. BTS/ TaeKook/ Taehyung-Jungkook


TaeKook

BTS

Repost

.

.

.

.

Pagi itu di hari pertama musim gugur, terdapat sosok namja tampan mengenakan kemeja putih, jeans hitam panjang dan scarf merah tua yang menutupi lehernya sedang duduk di bawah pepohonan yang mulai berguguran bahkan terlihat sangat aneh karena dihari yang sepagi ini namja tersebut hanya duduk memandang kedepan tidak seperti kebanyakan orang yang biasanya masih terlelap di alam mimpi. Dia hanya duduk sendirian di taman yang semakin nampak indah itu karena daun yang berjatuhan ke tanah berwarna berbeda bahkan sesekali menabrak dengan tubuh namja itu tapi namja itu hanya terus duduk sendiri di sebuah bangku yang berada paling pinggir taman tersebut.

Bukan! Bukan karena namja itu kurang kerjaan dan malah menghabiskan waktu di hari pertama musim gugur hanya untuk duduk di sebuah taman sendirian di pagi buta tapi namja itu yang bisa kita panggil Taehyung sedang memperhatikan seseorang, seorang namja manis yang sedang membereskan bunga-bunga di sebuah toko bunga kecil di pinggir jalan pas di sebrang taman tersebut atau lebih tepatnya sebrang Taehyung menginjakkan kakinya sekarang. Bahkan di awaal musim gugur pun toko bunga itu tetap buka dan menyajikan berbagai macam bunga yang sangat cantik di dalamnya. Namja manis itu sedang membawa bunga-bunga yang indah bermekaran di tangannya lalu menata di pot-pot yang ada di pinggir jendela dengan rapih. Namja berpipi chubby, bulu mata lentik, bibir merah, dan rambut hitam pekatnya. Sungguh ciptaan Tuhan paling sempurna bagi Taehyung!

_**If only I had just one day  
I want to peacefully fall asleep intoxicated with your sweet scent  
If there's a chance in my busy schedule  
I want to put my body in your warm and deep eyes**_

Jika kita lihat lebih jelas nametag yang ada pada kaos putih yang sedikit bermotif bunga itu terdapat nama 'Jeon Jung Kook'. Namja manis itu atau kita panggil Jungkook tengah tersenyum manis melihat bunga-bunga indah itu bahkan tidak menyadari bahwa ada seorang namja yang juga ikut tersenyum melihatnya di sebrang sana -Taehyung-.

_**I wanna be locked in you and swim in you, I want to know you more  
An explorer venturing through your deep forest of mystery  
I appreciate the masterpiece that is you because your existence alone is art  
I imagine this all night every day because it's a meaningless dream anyway**_

Taehyung terus memperhatikan Jungkook, semua yang Jungkook lakukan bagaikan hipnotis untuk Taehyung karena namja itu tetap tidak mengarahkan pandangannya pada objek lain selain seseorang yang terus menerus merapikan bunga-bunga indah di toko itu.

Mengapa Taehyung tidak menghampirinya saja dan mengajaknya berbicara?

Ada 1000 alasan untuk Taehyun tidak melakukan hal itu. Dari sekian banyak alasan tersebut ada salah satunya 'Melihatmu dari kejauhan saja sudah membuat dada ini berdebar tiap detiknya'. Oh sungguh pemikiran seorang pengecut namun Taehyung tetap saja tidak mau berinteraksi langsung dengan Jungkook namun tahukah kalian bahwa sesungguhnya Taehyung ingin bahkan sangat ingin bisa dekat dengan Jungkook.

_**Just one day, if I can be with you  
Just one day, if I can hold your hands  
Just one day, if I can be with you  
Just one day**_

Bahkan tahukah bahwa Taehyung pernah menghabiskan waktu 24 jam nya hanya untuk melihat Jungkook tanpa berbicara ataupun mendekatinya? Saat itu, hari valentine dimana semua pasangan pasti memerlukan bunga sebagai tanda cinta mereka dan menyebabkan toko bunga itu sangat ramai pengunjung sampai Jungkook harus bekerja extra untuk hari itu, seharian penuh namun sepajang hari itu Taehyung tetap melihat senyuman itu.. senyum manis dan indah di wajah Jungkook yang membuat dia sangat tidak menyesal meskipun hari itu hanya untuk memperhatikannya. Dan sungguh Taehyung ingin sekali seperti semua pasangan yang membeli bunga di toko bunga Jungkook, memberikan bunga dan sebagai tanda rasa suka sayang bahkan cintanya untuk Jungkook lalu berpegangan tangan seharian hanya berdua di hari penuh kasih sayang tersebut namun Taehyung tahu ia hanya bisa membayangkan semua itu.

_**I hope I can be with you for just one day  
Having a party party with only you  
I hope I can be with you for just one day  
A party party with only you  
If only I could do that, how nice would it be**_

Hari ini, hari kesekian untuk Taehyung menatap Jungkook dari kejauhan dan hari ini juga Taehyung sudah memantapkan hatinya untuk mencoba sekarang, mencoba untuk tidak menjadi seorang pengecut. Taehyung sudah mantap melakukannya, bukan karena dia lelah sampai akhirnya mencoba tapi karena rasa cinta yang semakin hari semakin berkembang bahkan jika yang ia lakukan nanti akan terlihat sangat aneh dan Jungkook bisa saja membencinya, Taehyung tidak menyesal. Satu hari, haya satu hari ini saja rasanya Taehyung ingin menyampaikannya pada Jungkook.

_**I'm sorry, maybe I'm too rational  
But still, if you see me some day, smile  
Maybe you resent me a little or no, a lot  
I know, I couldn't look at you more because of my dream  
Then just give me one day, even if it's in my dream, just one day**_

Taehyung berjalan menyebrang jalan itu dari taman dengan langkah hati-hati dan saat Taehyung sudah tepat berada di depan pintu toko bunga itu,tepat saat Taehyung ingin membuka pintu tersebut tiba-tiba pintu itu terbuka dari dalam. Taehyung terkejut, tentu saja karena saat ini ada seorang namja manis yang membuka pintu itu dan tersenyum manis di depan Taehyung.. namja manis yang selama 2 tahun ini telah menghantui pikiran Taehyung dan yang telah membuat Taehyung bahkan bisa menjadi seorang pengecut.

"Selamat pagi"

2 kata yang diucapkan Jungkook dengan senyum yang sangat manis di depan Taehyung, yang hanya ada Taehyung dan Jungkook di toko itu di sebrang taman yang sepi karena masih sangat pagi dan di temani harum bunga dari toko itu serta angin yang bertiup hingga daun yang berjatuhan

"Aapakah kau sudah ingin berbicara dengaku?"

Pertanyaan yang sangat mebuat Taehyung kebingungan, tentu saja.

"Sejak dua tahun lalu, di sebrang toko bunga ini ada seorang namja yang terus duduk di taman hanya untuk memperhatikan toko ini. Pertama, aku hanya mengira bahwa namja itu sedang bersantai namun hari demi hari terus begitu bahkan aku sudah hafal apa yang akan dia lakukan di sebrang sana dari toko ini buka sampai toko ini tutup. Kau? Kau sudah berani berinteraksi langsung denganku? Mengapa lama sekali" ucap Jungkook pada Taehyung dengan senyum yang sangat manis dan sungguh senyuman itu membuat dada Taehyung sesak karena terlalu cepat berdebar. Taehyung tentu saja terkejut, terkejut bahwa acara menguntitnya selama ini ternyata ketahuan bahkan sejak awal

"A-aku.." Taehyung mulai berbicara namun rasa gugup yang sangat teramat menggangu itu membuatnya sulit berbicara

Taehyung menarik nafasnya hanya untuk menetralkan pikira dan rasa gugupnya dan mulai berbicara kembali.

"Aku… Kim Taehyung, seseorang yang telah memperhatikanmu sejak dua tahun lalu dan mungkin itu memang tidak sopan jadi aku minta maaf. Dua tahun lalu aku kira tidak ada yang menarik dalam hidupku hingga aku duduk di bangku taman di sebrang toko ini dan untuk pertama kalinya aku melihatmu tersenyum manis dengan membawa bunga. Aku fikir ada sesuatu yang aneh dalam diriku sejak saat itu hingga aku terus memperhatikanmu tapi aku tidak berani untuk berkenalan denganmu bahkan hanya untuk datang ke toko ini pun sangat sulit bagiku. Aku tidak tahu apa yang aku rasakan tapi perasaan ini membuatmu sangat berarti bagiku mulai saat itu. Kau, bolehkah aku menganggapmu adalah orang yang berarti bagiku?" Lalu Taehyung mengambil satu tangkai bunga mawar yang berada di dekatnya dan mengeluarkan pulpen serta kertas kecil yang entah mengapa ada di dalam saku celananya setelah itu Taehyung menuliskan beberapa kalimat di kertas tersebut. Setelah selesai Taehyung memasukkan pulpennya lagi kedalam saku celananya dan menarik nafas dalam-dalam lalu melepaskannya

Taehyung mulai setengah berjongkook di depan Jungkook bagai pangeran kerajaan yang sedang mengajak putri tercintanya untuk menikah

Taehyung mengulurkan tangan kananya yang memegang bunga mawar merah tersebut dan menyembunyikan tangan kiri di belakang punggungnya

"Mulai saat ini, aku tidak akan menjadi seorang pengecut yang hanya memandangmu dari kejauhan. Aku, Kim Taehyung sejak dua tahun lalu mungkin merasakan cinta pada pandangan pertama di bangku pinggir taman yang bersebrangan dengan toko ini dan setelah itu aku mencintai seseorang yang sudah menganggu pikiran dan hatiku. Bolehkah aku mencintaimu Jeon Jungkook?" ucap Taehyung dengan lantang di hadapan Jungkook

Jungkook tampak terkejut mendengar pengakuan Taehyung namun perlahan Jungkook mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengambil mawar dan kertas kecil itu dan membuka serta membaca tulisan yang ada di kertas kecil itu, lalu Jungkook terseyum manis sambil menganggukan kepalanya setelahnya Taehyung tersenyum dan langsung berdiri untuk memeluk Jungkook dengan erat. Lewat pelukan itu, Taehyung menyalurkan semua rasa suka sayang dan cintanya untuk Jungkook dan Jungkook pun membalas pelukan Taehyung tidak kalah eratnya.

Di hari pertama musim gugur yang indah ini.. lewat pelukan, mawar merah, dan kertas kecil tulisan tangan nya perasaan Taehyung yang disimpan selama dua tahun lamanya tersampaikan untuk Jungkook. Karena pertanyaan sederhana dari kertas itu Jungkook akan melalui harinya dengan Taehyung, Bukan hanya untuk satu hari saja tapi hari hari setelahnya..

_**If only we can be together  
Can you please stay with me?**_

_**-Kim Taehyung-**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Review?_


End file.
